


The lost grace

by Imperioimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: EDs, F/M, M/M, Other Worlds, Polyamory, Trickster - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperioimpala/pseuds/Imperioimpala
Summary: A bit of grace lost millenia ago has become the hope for the world
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	The lost grace

**Author's Note:**

> For my beautiful Blue sunshine 💙💙💙 love you!!  
> For those coming for a reread!! Blue has come out as nonbinary!! This work has been updated to have the correct pronouns.

Gabriel brought forth his angel blade, slicing through the demon in front of him"  
"There will be more coming. Hold them off just a bit longer Gabriel. I almost have the changes to the new solar system finished if I stop now the connection will be lost. This universe will be forced to progress with no heaven or hell and I'll have to start over with a new one, and frankly, that seems like a lot of work"  
Demons crowded around the windows of heaven's creation room. What kind of time was this for a security breach?! God was in the middle of creating a whole universe. It could be seen through a hole in the middle of the room, surrounded by a hip-high railing. Just at once the doors swung open and the demon scum came pouring in. Gabriel stabbed one in the heart, pushing it back into another two and quickly taking the opportunity to lay hands on their heads, smiting them.  
"Stop, he's mine"  
The demons suddenly turned and retreated. Gabriel looked up, startled. "Lucifer? I heard you were in hell, Micheal cast you down."  
Lucifer looked over at his dad  
"Maybe you ought to have made a proper prison father, it seems even hell can't hold me"  
God looked up  
"So it seems. Gabriel! I need to concentrate!"  
Gabriel moved towards Lucifer, but as he did, lucifer rushed him. As they flew over the universe window, Lucifer drew his angel blade swiftly, shallowly cutting Gabriel's neck. They landed, separating. Gabriel reached a hand up to his neck, which was slowly leaking a glowing blue substance. His hand glowed for a second, and the wound was gone  
"BOYS!"  
God had turned around and was facing the two archangels  
"Gabriel... I told you to handle him" God told his son  
"Yeah Gabe.. handle me" lucifer added snottily  
"You know, maybe you do need a cage, I have some free time now that you've destroyed my link to my original universe"  
Gabe turned to see the window closing.  
Just beyond that closing window, a small but very important drop of a glowing blue substance. 

Blue sat on their bed, phone in hand contentedly sucking on a jolly rancher of their namesake colour. They scrolled through fanfics, deciding on yet again reading an old favourite though they'd read it over a dozen times despite it being nearly a million words. It somehow made them feel more calm, at home in a way to read about these angels and hunters and their lives. Even if it was just a show, and these were just stories somehow they held a very real feeling place in their heart, they couldn't explain it. Just then the closet door down the hall banged loudly. They jumped with a start, getting up and grabbing their crutches to go see what the hell was happening.  
"If there's someone in my house you'll wish you weren't!" They shouted as they approached the closet.  
Suddenly it burst open, and they were dumbstruck at what they saw. At their feet were two men they knew all too well. Their Winchesters.  
"H..h..how? You. You're. But. In my closet?"  
They stood  
"Spell worked. I owe you fifty bucks. So, what we're in london?" Dean began  
"Poole, Dorset." Blue corrected him, in a far off mumble.  
"But why Poole?" Sam asked  
Blue finally snapped out of it  
"I don't know if you get it guys, you're not in your world."  
Sam and Dean looked at her  
"Wait.. How do you even know what our world is? How do you know us, and who are you, anyway?"  
Blue shifted uncomfortably.  
"Well, my name is Blue, and before I say anything I'm not like Becky. I... I'm not some nut job. I just.. I like a show. And it IS a show here. I also have like, zero chill with being a fan of stuff."  
Suddenly Dean's eyes fell on Blue's left arm and he groaned  
"Oh, sweetheart, tell me that isn't Cas on your arm"  
"Like I said..."  
"I need a minute."  
Dean was holding himself up with the wall  
Blue sighed  
"Why are you guys here anyway?"  
"There's this prophecy that a new form of being can help us take down God."  
"You're looking for help with Chuck? In Poole?"  
"Yup. We did a spell that's supposed to lead us to it. It's more or less a trickster, just more powerful. Its creation was set into motion by accident millions of years ago when angel grace fell into the universe and then it was trapped off from everything Divine. There's no telling what the trickster's actual age will be. We also don't know exactly how precise the spell will have been." Sam told them  
"I just don't get why you gotta have Cas on your arm out of all of us," Dean said finally speaking  
Blue let out a sound vaguely like a teakettle.  
"It's TRUE!!" They then clamped their hand over their mouth and muttered an apology, and then more quietly something about him having come out of more than one closet that day. And then sat there smirking.  
"Well, it was good meeting you Blue, but we have to go find this trickster."  
"I'm sure you do, and I'm obviously coming with you. Let me just get my wheelchair"  
Blue came back out of their room sucking on another jolly rancher.  
"Ready"  
"Blue... how often do you eat candy?" Sam asked them, staring at them  
"Why?" They asked  
"You were eating candy when we got here. You're eating it now. How. Often. Do. You. Eat. Candy?"  
"A lot, okay?"  
"Dean, I think they're the trickster."  
"Guys, I can't stop chuck, I'm not your trickster."  
"Damn straight you can!"  
"No, really! If I'm not careful I dislocate my joints. I have EDS it's a whole thing. I'm not the one"  
Sam pulled out a feather  
"Just hold it. Prove us wrong. Gabriel says it'll only glow if the one made from his grace holds it"  
Blue held out their hand, before even touching the feather it was glowing.  
"You have to come back with us. There's no time."  
And just like that, they were through the closet.

The bunker closet flew open, and Blue went rolling through and into the table. Cas looked around the corner  
"Oh, you're back! You brought the trickster!"  
Sam and Dean sat down at the table, and so did Cas.  
"Dean.. dean why do they have me tattooed on their arm?" Cas asked frowning, obviously confused.  
Sam burst out laughing  
"Where's Gabe?" Sam asked "he'll want to meet them. They passed the test"  
"He's just out for a bit, he'll be back soon"  
Cas looked over at blue  
"Why are you in a wheelchair?" He asked, in his matter of fact, point-blank way.  
"I have EDS"  
"I.. I could cure you."  
They thought about it. That might be a good idea if they were going up against chuck.  
"Okay"  
Cas walked over to them and placed two fingers on their forehead. But then, frowned  
"Blue, I don't detect any disorders. I think they were left behind in your old world. I think, in fact.. without any kind of benevolent forces there, that the universe you were in panicked at your power. I think it tried to "nerf" you."  
Blue just stared at him  
Just then Gabe came bursting in.  
"Where are they?! I hear they found them!!"  
He layed eyes on Blue and stopped.  
"Hello"  
"Hello"  
"What have they told you?"  
"Oh, you know, the Winchester usual. Stop the monster. Save the world"  
Gabe turned to sam "I like them"  
"They passed the feather test Gabe"  
"Did they now?"  
Gabe got a gleam in his eye and suddenly they could see six golden wings on his back.  
Blue jumped back in surprise, Gabe, however, giggled, smirking.  
"How about that, eh?" He said  
"Well, blue. Welcome to the club." Dean said, patting them on the knee.  
They were fairly sure, being as they'd read enough fanfic covering this to explain the situation that they knew what he meant. But they needed to clarify.  
"What club, Dean?"  
"The soulmates with an angel club." He told them  
"Seeing their wings is the mark of it"  
"And since you were made from my grace, how could you not be my soulmate."  
Blue stared at them  
"There's one thing I don't get. How did Sam hand me that feather if I'm your soulmate?"  
"Oh, darlin' you don't think I have only one, do you?"  
Blue grinned. This couldn't be more ideal. They were now part of a hunter, angel polycule. Stopping chuck was just details.


End file.
